percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Flaming Dove
This is a really good story and it is interesting how you interpreted the Mist thing with Jason/Piper and changed it to Leo/Piper. Personally, I like Leo/Piper better. -Life used nostalgia attack! 21:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much, Leafwhisker! Me too :P PRO!!! Epic sauce is good. Pro sauce is better! 07:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Holy Schist, Leo/Piper. :O ME GUSTA. But anyways, this story is interesting, and I want to see where this will lead us. When In Doubt, Look Up. 20:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) XDDDDDDDD AMAZINGNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message']] • talk • 11:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) AMAZINGNESS!!!!!!!!!! EPICNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONE-OF-THE-BEST-STORIES-I'VE-EVER-READ-NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPIENESS!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message']] • talk • 09:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, JackFiresword. :))))))))) PRO!!! Epic sauce is good. Pro sauce is better! 09:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) OH-MY-GODS-THIS-IS-SO-AMAZING-NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message']] • talk • 13:05, June 3, 2012 (UTC) EEEK!!!!!!! Can't wait til next chapter!!!!!! XD [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message']] • talk • 11:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) OVERLOADS WITH READING TOO MUCH EPICNESS. XDDDD [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message']] • talk • 09:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) D: Death... wait... the doors of death are open so.... Hopefuly... [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'I like trains! ']] [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'*train runs me over*']] 08:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gods, you're right! Lawlz, I forgot. But Thanatos is free, sooooo.... I dunno? Daughter of Athena Wit beyond measure... 10:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) they can still leave the underworld because the doors haven't been shut yet :D [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'I like trains! ']] [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'*train runs me over*']] 14:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) But Gaia wouldn't choose to get them out of the underworld. She controls the doors, why would she let Calliope and Amber through?--Daughter of Hecate Do you believe in Magic? 19:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) why did she let that roman camper though in SoN? " "And we have a Frank," Percy declared. " xDDDDD Jack Firesword, Grandson of Athena and Phusis and Legacy of Apollo and Hephaestus 10:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The weird thing is, I've never watched the Avengers... I just saw a gif on Tumblr, and I figured it would be hilarious if I did the same thing. Percy, in my mind, would have loved the Avengers, had he seen it. LOLOLOLOLOLOL. And the Gwen thing, I think Gaia just wanted to show the campers that Death was captured, blahblahblah. Daughter of Hecate Do you believe in Magic? 19:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :( Jack Firesword, Author, singer and artist 09:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) And does everyone like the Title pic thingy? For future references, it was made on pixlr. Anyway, the whole story's done. (dun dun dun CLIFFHANGER!!) Daughter of Hecate Do you believe in Magic? 23:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I love the pic but its way too big, you should make it smaller - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 00:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I normally do not like stories like these: Take Two Characters from a series and make a fan fiction relationship between the two of them. But this is one of the execptions. I actually liked it. Congrats. You just did something impossible. COMING THIS OCTOBER 10TH, EVERYTHING CHANGES! ITS THE 4-PART SERIES FINALE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS! 01:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC)